


Heat of a Sunset

by ABOhMyGoddess (ABOhEmGee)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fem-Alpha, Male-Omega, Mild S&M, Other, S&M, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABOhEmGee/pseuds/ABOhMyGoddess
Summary: When one Omega wakes from a nap, he finds the flush on him might not *just* be from day napping under the sun.





	Heat of a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading my first posted work of ABO fiction!
> 
> This is a pure smut, no plot ABO erotica featuring a m-Omega/F-Alpha pairing. In this work, the Female Alphas also have a penis and the ability to knot, same as the men.

I woke slowly, opening my eyes to a window above that could have been a painters dream. Orange and yellow mixing with the occasional red and gold streaks of a clear sunset. From my vantage point directly beneath the window I could see no clouds, leaving only the setting sun's handiwork. Clear skies would also help explain how warm I felt - a flush on my face from day napping. Pushing up from the bench I sprawled in, my feet hit the coolness of the bare floor. Light wood polished until it shone so brightly that when passing the windows I walked on sun beams. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. the balls of my foot made small sounds on the floor as I moved through the house questing for her. Scenting was hard when mates lived together. There was no amount of river washing and sun drying that could eliminate a scent. Particularly one you were looking for. It nestled into sheets, melded with wood, laid on stone, changed steel. Still, I had a feeling she wasn't in the first place I looked, stopping outside of the kitchen and pantry. "Telja?" I waited. Nothing but the sound of night flies greeted me. 

Tap. Tap tap. Tap. I walked across the house again until the gnarled wood door of the library stopped me. She called it her war-room, and there was always a mix of amusement and resignation when she did. Since she'd taken a government post, people were always giving her papers to pore over and sign off on. Black hair, dark brown if you listened to Telja, with shocks of grey spilling out from a braid that hung over a shoulder. I smiled, smelling old candle wax and quite a bit of ink as I tapped on the wall and poked my head in, door creaking in protest. She'd spilled the pot and stopped for the night. I could feel the muttered curses still bouncing off of the walls and desk as she cleaned it up. Despite the lingering smell, my fastidious wife did not suffer sloppiness or stains. Still, not here. Turning, I left the library door open and followed my footsteps upwards.

Tap tap tap. My speed picked up as I climbed the stairs, breath starting to come shallow. The beginning was upon me and my face flushed deeper in the realization. She was still home. Good. That I could tell. Probably in the bedroom already; waiting for me to come begging. I would come alright, but she had another thing coming if she thought I’d prostrate myself for her amusement. My breath caught, thinking about her taking me from above, and I moaned internally. 

No! I had to stop the fall until I saw her, or I’d lose all reason once I did. Patience, I repeated to myself even as I felt my arousal physically. I gripped onto the banister at the top of the stairs and shivered, feeling the first of the slick. It sent a hot bolt of lightning through me, my heart picking up pace further. Ladies above, even my clothes felt confining.

It took me another minute or two to cross the hallway to our bedroom. Mayhap a bell. Time was less and less important in every moment, my reason slowly draining as I thought of my mate. The edges of my vision blurred, further honing in on the middle as my stomach clenched and sent tingles further south. 

Finally. 

I looked up and saw her. Some say that Omegas wax too poetic about love and lovers. Well, fuck 'em. There were none better to find beauty in hard lines than we, and none better to find it in her than I. My Alpha sat on the balcony at the other end of our room, back to the sky so that a day moon covered her in the reflected golden light. This kind of day, this kind of night - It would make anyone look better. But Telja? It made her look perfect. My wife was the forest personified, and nature was always her suit, even as she sat draped in silken robes. Hard muscles gently turning a page in a novel, her dark skin was made radiant as rays of light moved across. The color of pine oak in shade, with a gold underlining it all that made her otherworldly and precious. Even her scars, a crown for her hard fought life, raised in off-whites like the color of turned leaves before a storm. 

I cleared my throat in the doorway, getting her attention. “You called for me, Alpha?”

She looked up, finger moving to hold her page, focus shifting. Hazel eyes, more forest green than wheat brown, honing in on me. “Luc? I didn’t...Oh.” A slow, predatory smile cut her face as she scented me, causing my shiver. “Well, I suppose I did.”

"I- there's-" I could think of nothing to say. No poetry, no platitudes. Not even a request. "Alpha."

Her smile took on a playful edge, eyes dancing. "It's bad this time, huh?" A throaty chuckle carrying across the room in a deep, feminine rumble. Pure amused Alpha. "No worries, dear. We'll fix it soon. Come. Take that shirt off, I know it hurts."

It wasn't the piece of clothing that felt most restricting in the moment, but I would take anything. The orders helped take the edge off of my neediness, knowing that I'd be taken care of. In a motion the shirt came off. Grimacing as the cotton scraped erect nipples I threw the shirt to the side and stumbled toward her. 

"Luc! You know better. Fold it, tuck it down, lay it there." She pointed to the corner of a room where an old chair sat, simple but well taken care of. A leather collar hung off of the back. "Bring me that. Be a good boy." 

The whimper came unbidden, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep more from leaking out. Hurrying to the bed to find my shirt again, I set about folding it. Then looking at the mess I’d made and re-folding. Telja would allow no less. I laid it on the seat of the chair with shaky arms and eyed the collar with a mix of titillation and hesitation. It was a simple leather collar, oiled until it moved freely and soft as satin on the inside. The buckle ended in a metal ring that lay on the outside. A regular part of my heats, once I put it on I wouldn’t be allowed to take it off until it was over and my mate had brought me down to the shuddering mess an Omega was known for. She liked it on me, and I liked pleasing her. It’d been years since we’d started this, and now even my body yearned for it when my body flushed.

Bringing it over to her, I placed the end in her outstretched hand, not able to look her in the eye. Wrapping long fingers around the buckle of the collar and turning it over to point at the ground in a silent order. I looked up for a moment to see a smile and quirked eyebrow. 

Turning, I knelt in front of her, looking into the bedroom from the balcony we both sat on. The collar came into my vision and out of habit I leaned my head forward, shaking shoulder length hair to the side to give her easier access to my neck. The whisper of the collar reached in front and then up my throat, turning smoothly so that she could lean from her chair and buckle it. 

Once it went on I gasped, the familiar weight of heat on me. My whole body shivered despite the relative warmth of the evening, and I felt the wetness under me pool. The tingle started in my head and working it until I felt dizzy with prurience. Moving down until even my toes curled in anticipation. 

“You are beautiful, Luc. My perfect Omega.” I melted into her, leaning back until my head rested on her leg and she put a hand in my hair, scratching it with rough fingers and manicured nails. “But I’ve got a chapter to finish. You will sit here and wait until I’m done. _Do you understand me?_ ” The order came sharp as broken glass and pushed into my body, further goading my desire. I nodded before she reprimanded me and tried to move heat from my mind while I waited. 

It didn’t work. Every turn of the page was movement of her fingers that wasn’t on me. I pushed my thighs together, trying to get friction between my legs or relieve the straining of my erection on leather pants. Neither worked, and instead I whimpered at each failed attempt. Turning, I rubbed my face into her leg while she leisurely scratched my head as if she didn’t smell like her own rut. Lady damn her control, and damn her books. Damn them all. 

I cried out as the soft petting in my hair became an iron vice, pulling my face up to hers. Hazel eyes turned into a snarl on her hard face. I noted that she had begun to sweat, probably slowing down her precious reading. “I do NOT appreciate being bitten. You may squirm beneath me, but I will finish this page. It is not for you to decide.” Nodding, she let me back down with a moan, the pull of hair sending me further into a place that held no reason. Only her and I. Vaguely I heard her speak again. “Your heat will have to learn to wait as patiently as you do.” She might as well ask me to get her a meeting with The Ladies. 

It took another few grueling minutes of me trying to avoid the topic between my legs as much as I could, playing with the juxtaposition of my fingers on her leg. Dark to light, Hard to soft, big to small. We were opposites in every way but our passion for one another, and it held us together firmer than any similarity could. 

“Mistress? Are you…?” I let the question hang, trying to keep my voice from a whine.

She chuckled, slowly replacing her finger with a silk mark and setting the book on the balcony ledge. “Yes dear, I’m done.” Snaking her fingers in front of me and over my neck, she hooked one into the ring of my collar and gently turned my head towards hers. “Why do you wait so long? You’ve even made it hard for me to concentrate when you come in here near begging me for relief.” 

I stood up with her, feeling my hands immediately go to her sides, questing for some kind of touch, any kind. “I was napping while you were berating an ink pot.” 

She threw back her head and laughed. The merry, deep kind reserved only for me. “Brat.” Without warning I was launched. One powerful step and I left her arms with a squeal and a giggle, landing on the bed with a bounce that brought blankets up with me and coming down with a brash Alpha on top. Her fingers touched the side of my face, tracing down until nails scraped along the top of the collar, tracing a line to my throat. “I think I’ll have to do something about that mouth of yours.” 

My head went light, fingers curling into the covers. Shaking my head so there wouldn’t be any need to embarrass myself trying to speak in complete sentences. Her head lowered until her face was below mine, above my chest. Lifting one arm and tracing my lips until she stuck two fingers in, forcing me to accommodate the intrusion. I sucked in happily, using my tongue on her fingers as if it was her phallus, years of practice together teaching us both what we liked; twisting around the small gap between the two and opening slightly when she pushed deeper. 

A creak in the bed, a flex in her other arm, and her mouth was tracing kisses down my chest. Kissing a nipple, nipping at another, a small lick in between my abs, cold breath to shock me before another hot kiss. She kept me off balance as I sucked on two fingers, all the way down to my groin. 

Taking her fingers out of my mouth, I whimpered at their absence. 

“I know little one, I know. But I need two hands.” Pulling at the laces on my pants, she took them off in a smooth motion, with minimal help from me. My mind was in other places right now and she seemed to know. Re settling above me, she balanced on her knees and leaned further down so that I saw the fall of her braid and the top of flexing muscles in her shoulders.

My back arched off the bed as far as her hand would let me, which wasn’t much as she pinned me with one and eased the two fingers I’d previously had in my mouth past the round muscle at the entrance to my ass. “Ah! Hah-” 

Thrashing helplessly against her hand, she curled her fingers slightly and scratched down my stomach before re positioning, raising her head to see a smile. “Lady above you’re wet, Luc. Look at you.” A movement and she was directly above me again, slowly working in and out of me while she stared into my eyes, noses almost close enough to touch. My whole world was only her, and my body responded. Shivering with helpless delight.“Good boy.” 

“Please!” I said, not sure I could say more. 

A smirk. “Please what, Omega?” 

“I- Mistress!” 

Her fingers inside me crooked as I spoke, pushing along the top of me from within, and hit a spot that blinded me with pleasure. Red heat moving through my body and out of my mouth in a whine. Just as the shuddering started, so close to release, the fingers withdrew from me. I opened my eyes, biting down on the curses I felt like exploding with. 

When I could see straight again, or as straight as possible while I was shivering and heavy lidded with desire, She was already onto something else. Taking the leather lace from my discarded pants and leaning over me again. I protested at first, but quieted with a thrill when she gave me a look that was all power and no argument. Looping the lace at one wrist, she tied it, taking the long end and pulling it through the collar before tying the other wrist, moving them so I couldn't reach down to myself or her. Keeping me bound for her desire and no way to relieve myself. 

"Not only did you wait too long to find me, you _bit_ me. Impatient brat. Want everything done your way. Is it for you to make the rules?" Her face loomed close, and I had to lower my eyes away from her words. "I thought not. There's one way you can earn the right to my knot tonight, Omega. _Look at me_." the words hit like a sledge in my chest, and I looked up her, frantic she'd keep me from climax for an entire day. Her control was legendary, and she'd made we wait during heat before until I was crying with need. “Present.”

I whimpered. Presenting myself to her without being able to use my hands would be humiliating. Thrilling. Rolling over without using my hands took effort, making my movements slow and jerky. When I was finally on my knees and elbows, head down to the bed, I scooted back until I was on the edge. Presenting myself for her enjoyment, in bondage, and shivering with anticipation.

The first slap came down hard, covering both of my cheeks. Immediately I could feel the heat of the sting, leaving my pale flesh radiating the red of the spank. “You. Will. Always. Obey. Your Alpha.” Each word was punctuated with another slap from a hard hand. Alternating sides every time until the whole of my ass felt heated and red. Each time I cried out, another line of wetness ran down my thigh, soaking into the sheets at my knee.

We were both panting when she was done, and even with my face in the bed and my hands laying useless above me to pull myself up, I could smell her arousal. Rut finally taking her over completely. The soft sound of silk slipping from her body caught my attention, and I could sense the pond of wine dark silk pool at her feet in my minds’ eye. Another movement, the light padding of feet, and she’d folded it, placing it above my clothes on the chair. 

And then heat was back and I gasped at the feeling. Her member running slowly in between my mounds, hands gripping my ass in obvious praise. The sweat from her hands felt cool on me in the heat of the moment, and I preened at her ministrations.

“Alpha, please. Please no more.” I sounded helpless, I knew, but I could say no more. Nothing of substance was left to form complete thoughts, much less an actual sentence.

There wasn’t a word that preceded it, no physical signal, but I knew when she’d slipped low enough to push into me. Filling me in a continuous motion that had me gripping around her, simultaneously trying to take her deeper and keep her from going further. I moaned again at a particularly hard thrust, and then felt her hand on my cheek, gently pulling my face out of the sheets so I could look at her with one eye. 

Leaning down, she kissed my cheek, abs and breasts pressed against me as if trying to meld into one being. “My beautiful Omega. You’ve been so good for me. So patient. Do you want to cum now?” 

I nodded once and buried my face again, screaming into the bed. Grabbing onto my waist, she pulled me back onto her, effectively using me to fuck herself as if I was a toy in truth. Each pull was matched with a push that almost took her from me and I sobbed as they melded into one. Sending my body over the edge into an orgasm that ripped from me. The coil in my stomach tightening so much it snapped, dragging me with it. Making my dick bounce with a climax so hard that it hurt to continue. 

When she knotted me my vision ran red, then orange, then white with release. The feeling of fullness that matched nothing else. Stretching the opening muscle almost wider than it could go, helped only by the copious slick she’d made me produce, until she grunted in satisfaction and I felt the heat of her release empty into me. A different kind of fullness that had me content for the first time since I’d woken up. Mine. She was mine.

When I came down from a meeting with the Goddess, I was being picked up. Still attached to my Alpha, and laid down in front of her, her body next to and over mine. Arm draped over me as if to surround me in all ways. 

I murmured something not even I could hear, but she seemed to understand and snuggled deeper into me, nose going to my neck and kissing along the muscles. 

“Sleep now, Luc. You’ve earned it.”


End file.
